Mossow
|religion = Christian (kath.)|population = 5|/t_list_page = Unknown|chunks = 10|continent = Antarctica|founding_date = 3rd December 2019|joined_a_nation = 3rd December 2019 - de jure|falling_date = N/A|past_mayors = N/A|largest_population = 5|tallest_structures = Bismarkturm (132 b)|number_of_structures = 19|tallest_y_position = 254|lowest_y_position = 2|amount_of_rivers = 0|biome = Cold Taiga|image1 = WappenMossow.png|caption1 = Coat of arms}}Please note that KAPSK is an currently unreconized country! Mossow (german: Mossau) is a Hamlet on the Antarctic continent. It was founded on 3rd December 2019 by DiamantAxt9494. There is a councillor named Spitzhacke10000. Mossow is the capital of the de jure-Nation of KAPSK (german: Kommunistisch-Antarktisch-Pazifisch-Sovietkolonie, translated: Communist-Antarctic-Pacific-Sovietcolony). History ''Frühgeschichte (Early history: 3rd December 2019 - 8th December 2019) Arrival on Antarctica (3rd December 2019) After a long way DiamantAxt9494 reached the coast of Antarctica, spawning probably in the territorry of Kyrgyzstan. He streamed the journey on his YouTube Channel, "TheDiaClub". His friend, Spitzhacke10000, who is Councillor of Mossow, reached Antarctica a few hours later. First settlement (4th to 5th December 2019) The city was built on a 150-block-high hill. There were a huge lack of food for nearly ten Minecraft days and the city was starving. In the morning of the 5th December 2019 Spitzhacke10000 started a journey which was intentionally meant to end in Austrialia, where Spitzhacke10000 could collect some ressources and food to end the food-crisis. But due to a glitch which occured when Spitzhacke10000 was AFK for about 10 minutes the boat got off the course and Spitzhacke10000 found himself ending up in Patagonia. After crashing into the coast near Cape Hoorn Spitzhacke contacted Mayor DiamantAxt9494, who was nearly starving, immediatley. Spitzhacke10000's journey through South America (5th December 2019) In the Amazon Rainforest Spitzhacke10000 found an evidently abandoned castle. Inside of it he discovered a message which allowed everyone to take whatever they wanted. So Spitzhacke10000 collected 7 Stacks of Melons. Surprisingly those melons weren't really necessary anymore because DiamantAxt somehow managed it to get the food crisis under control. Eventually Spitzhacke10000 died near Mexico for unknown reason. So he respawned in Mossow, returned to Mexico, collected his items and returned to Antarctica again. A stable settlement (5th December 2019 - 8th December 2019) After the return of Spitzhacke10000 the resource pool of the city began to get stable. And Mossow expanded by two chunks. A road to the coast was created too. Jojo_Berlin joined the city on 6th December 2019. On 7th December 2019 a fourth chunk was claimed. Next to the former town hall a fifth chunk was claimed on 8th December 2019. 'Wirtschaftskrise '(Economic Crisis: 8th December 2019 - 14th December 2019) Siege by SourOne420 (8th December 2019) On 8th December 2019 DiamantAxt9494 and Jojo_Berlin discovered a supicious moving player on the dynmap. He was facing directly towards Mossow. An army consisting of DiamantAxt9494 and Jojo_Berlin tried to intercept him but a peaceful meeting didn't take place. A player named SourOne420 attacked them with a fly hack and took all the items. After respawning in Mossow DiamantAxt9494 started ''V-Fall ''immediately. The so called V-Fall is a shortcut for ''Verteidigungsfall and means defence case. But that wasn't enough - SourOne420 began to besiege Mossow just moments later. He lured the residents outside the city limits to give them their items. But instead of returning the items, he killed all the players and DiamantAxt declared red alert. SourOne420 went offline immediately. At 15:04 CET DiamantAxt9494 started a secret meeting in the underground town hall. Just minutes later SourOne420 spawned again. This time in WongTongSoup, Vietnam. He contacted DiamantAxt9494: "I'm coming! Give me gold! 90G!" DiamantAxt declared red alert - again. But SourOne420 didn't besiege Mossow this time, but approached the town of Cook_Ice_Shelf and another unclaimed village. DiamantAxt warned a resident, named sab2003, immedialely. The unclaimed village was safed. After that failure SourOne420 flew to Cook_Ice_Shelf and raided the city. After another failure he went offline. Resoring the damage (9th December 2019 - 14th December) The raid caused a total damage of 37 Gold. The remaining gold was used for annexing a sixth chunk. After winning 32 gold through a bruh box and intensive periods of farming the tenth chunk was claimed on 10th December 2019. On 12th December 1FallFur1Treppe, a friend of Spitzhacke10000 and DiamantAxt9494 joined the town. On 13th December a railroad to the Coast was built. After saving much gold the town reached a total amount of 47G in the town vault. Age of infrastructure (15th December - Present) Siege by __Lillebebe__ (15th December) On 15th December _Gernervter_, a friend of DiamantAxt, joined the town but on the map they saw a suspicous moving player facing directly towards Mossow. After arriving he contacted DiamantAxt9494: Dear citizens of Mossow. We demand 20G otherwise we will take your town out! DiamantAxt didn't want to take any chances and payed the 20G. Lillebebe thanked DiamantAxt and left the town. Immediately after that DiamantAxt contacted MrGamingAffe for help. On 16th December DiamantAxt started to build a railway to an ice trace to Australia via the town of Shrek. The same day _Genervter_ lefts Mossow, creating a new town near Mossow Architecture In the early days Mossow was consisted of a melon farm, some trees and two Igloos. One as a home for the residents the remaining as a town hall. With the expansion the city "upgraded" it's strucutres too. A big mine was created and the igloos were replaced by underground bases. On 8th December 2019 the Big watchtower was constructed. It was built to see incoming enemies from distance and is also used as a sundial for players with a shader installed. The ground in Mossow is used very efficient. The roof of underground houses is used as pavement, streets or marketplaces. These underground houses are made up of snow and glass for windows. The apartments of subterranean apartment houses are connected by complicated districts and atria. Small shelters made of wood represent the entrances for all houses. They consist of a wooden door and stairs that lead underground. Every house is connected by a street to a network full of streets which leads to the highway which connects Mossow to the Antarctic coast. Infrastructure The town is connected to the Antarctic coast via a highway and a railroad with stops in * Mossow Central * Mossow Nord * Jocity (under construction) * Neuschwabenland (not yet determined) * Coast You can find a video of the trip here Another Route is under construction. It stops in: * Mossow Central * Mossow Nord * Jocity (under construction) * Hindenburghochland * Agathe-Lasch-Plateau * Karl-Marx-Tal * Shrek (not yet determined) * Australian Ice Trace (under construction) Notable people * DiamantAxt9494 - Mayor * Spitzhacke10000 - Councillor, scientist * Jojo_Berlin - Leader of the Minengesellschaft AG which is the company that owns every mine in Mossow Category:Towns